Shut Up and Diss Me
by xtrememusician
Summary: Inuyasha was a prep, or so they thought. Then, he leaves everyone confused when he seems to change everything that he 'used to be'. Kagome doesn't know what to do when he goes from dissin' her to kissin her.inu.kag san.mir


Shut Up and Diss Me

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything except my ideas.

This chapter is pretty short. I am finally going to try to update.

Chapter 1-

A new year, a new day, an old school. This prompted the ever famous, 'which of these do not belong' game in Kagome's head. This is what Kagome had to look forward to as she got up from her all too soft bed. Even the trip to her closet and the fun task of picking an outfit did not sink in as she absent mindedly looked through the clothes in a daze.

"Kagome, Sango's on the phone dear," yelled a voice from the stairs, successfully knocking her out of her thoughts.

"Tell her to hold on a minute, Souta," she yelled down to her sixteen year old brother with whom she was incredibly close.

Grabbing a black tank top with red velvet dots on the front in the shape of a rose that was snug and a black button up small shirt to go over it, she glanced around quickly for a good pair of pants to wear and found a pair of hip huggers with a black leather lightning bolt on each of her back pockets and flared at the bottom with a pair of blue heeled shoes with two straps across the foot with writing all over them that looked like newspapers wrapped around them. Now done dressing and having already have done everything else, she slid across the floor and down the steps to the phone.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

…..

"Yeah, I'm on my way, now"

….

"Um, well, I'll have to bring Souta too, to get supplies as well."

….

"Okay, yeah, see you in a minute. Bye."

Kagome put the phone back and grabbed her keys on a hook by the door. "Souta, come on. We've got to go." Kagome tried to get her brother out to her car. While waiting at the door, she mumbled to herself, "Hmmm, I wonder if I overdressed. I should've waited to wear this on my first day at school."

"Nope, you look great, sis,"

"Finally, it took you long enough to get your ass out here. And thank you so very much," Kagome replied with a bow at the last part from the compliment. "Come on, we have to hurry and meet Sango before she has a cow," Kagome snickered slightly.

As the siblings got in Kagome's 2004 white mustang and drove across town, she began telling him where they were going. "Sango and I are going shopping for new school clothes. Since you don't have your supplies yet," she mumbled procrastinator under her breath laughing, "you can get your paper and pencils and stuff. I got my stuff last week and I bet everything is picked over now."

By this time, they had reached the two story high mall and Kagome watched, laughing, as Souta got out and ran to the entrance. She was excited now also and got out to run and meet him. They both walked in the building laughing together at each other.

"Ohhhhhh, there's Sango," Kagome screeched, still hyper and giggly from her walk in with Souta.

"And Kohaku," Souta screeched also, earning many weird glances for the pair from the bystanders.

The aforementioned siblings both turned their heads and spotted the laughing and crazy duo. Trying to escape the surely hyper pair, they started to shrink back. Unfortunately, they were still caught.

"Hey, they're getting away," yelled Kagome, "Let's get 'em."

This is what caused the hilarious scene for the bystanders as an older teen girl and younger boy chased another older teen girl and younger boy who were running for their lives (or at least the dignity that they had left). Sango could even swear that she saw an older man that almost had a heart attack from laughing so much at the four of them.

That is, it was funny until Kagome spotted someone that deflated her good mood like a pin popping a balloon. Now sober, she yanked her best friend by the ear and turned her around to face what she was seeing.

"Oh man!" Sango yelled. "What a way to ruin a perfectly good day." Sango sighed, disappointed, and she reluctantly stomped her way towards the closest clothes store.

The two confused boys were left standing because the girls had forgotten they were there. They turned in sync to see what had made their sisters so gloomy. What they saw made them turn back and run after their sisters scared. It was the school prep/slut Kikyou who had been flirting with an employee and she was now staring at the two boys!

Running towards the girls, they began to scream, "AAAHHHHHH, Help Us. It's the attack of the whores. Don't let her get us." "I like my virginity!" added Souta.

The two, now slightly more happy girls were walking arm in arm when they heard yells. The words, I like my virginity, carried to their ears. "What th-?" Kagome was cut off as she saw Souta running towards her and she knew immediately it was them yelling, and why, when she saw Kikyou staring at the group. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and burst out laughing together as the boys tried to hide behind the sisters mock trembling with fear and clutching their sister's shirts. They knew the boys were showing off because of the hard time that Kikyou always gave Kagome.

The now relaxed group of four began walking the opposite way and Kagome slightly slapped her younger brother on the back of the head. "You doofus, your and Kohaku's yelling made everyone stare at us," Kagome whispered horrified as she looked around at all the people that had stopped and were just watching them.

Souta began laughing uncontrollably and Kohaku had to support/drag him along. During bouts of laughter he managed to say, "ME and Kohaku? How about all that yelling you did chasing Sango! Hahahahahahaha. "Yeaaaaaa, sure. All that yelling and running in here had nothing to do with it right?" Souta spouted sarcastically.

Kagome threw a dollar bill at him. "OH go buy yourself a better sense of humor," Kagome stuck her tongue out at her taller and bigger younger brother.

"Oh gee thanks sis! I know giving me this took such great sacrifice, especially since I know you need that much more than I do," Souta grabbed Kohaku's shirt and ran off cackling before Kagome could attack him, which he knew would happen.

"OH YEA, YOU BETTER RUN, YOU…YOU…RACCOON," Kagome yelled after him and caused several older people to give her disapproving looks still with everyone's eyes on them. Sango looked at her incredulously.

"A raccoon, Kagome? Like, seriously? A raccoon?" Sango began laughing with Kagome and they charged off to a music store first that happened to be in front of them.

"Oh hush.. It was the first thing that popped in my head," Kagome replied with a laugh.

As luck would have it, a certain white haired well built guy and his perverted sidekick just so happened to be at the mall also and for the first time in a long while, the words exchanged between the two pairs of friends were actual conversations and Kagome noticed that Inuyasha seemed to be in an unusually good mood. 'Obviously,' she thought, 'he must not have been with Kikyou today. That would explain the good mood,' she smirked to herself.

The brief good moment between the two pairs was quickly interrupted however as Kagome had to drag Sango literally kicking and screaming from the store to stop her from beating Miroku up even more and caused them both to get thrown out of the mall. Sango began to finally storm off on her own muttering and occasionally screaming random words like, "Damn….pervert…stupid…balls….groped…purple!"

Kagome continued to giggle and snicker at her best friend as they wandered store to store. Kagome, though, was convinced that Inuyasha and Miroku were following them after Kagome and Sango kept seeing them in every store. But then again, she could have just been paranoid. 'I mean..guys go into Claire's and Victoria's Secret all the time "just shopping and browsing" right?' she thought.

Finally, after about the sixth time of seeing Inuyasha's 'innocent' face pop up in the same store, Miroku's suggestion of just walking around the mall together was accepted by Sango and Kagome.

The lunch at the mall was one that Kagome would never forget, even if there was ever a chance that Sango would let her forget it. Somehow, Kagome had ended up beside Inuyasha, and Sango was across from her and beside Miroku. Then walking up came Kikyou and her friend who just so happened to have a crush on Miroku because of his "romantic" ways, as she called them. Sango still stuck by her declaration that he was just perverted and that the girl only wanted to be laid.

Kikyou came and glared at her for sitting next to Inuyasha and since Kagome paid no attention to her, she instead sat in Inuyasha's lap. Only Kagome saw as Inuyasha turned his head and made pain faces at having Kikyou on his lap. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha and Inuyasha was so happy with the sound that he continued this for several minutes as Kagome had to resort to hiding her laughing mouth behind a napkin as she tried to pretend to cough instead.

Kikyou couldn't see what she was laughing at and was determined to gain Inuyasha's attention so she bounced on his legs. It's a good thing she couldn't see the face he made at that as Kagome stopped muffling her laughter and broke out in full blown hysterical laughter.

"That's it! Get off of me you—oaff,"

Kagome almost began crying from laughing so hard at Inuyasha's predicament as he was cut off when Kikyou's hand slipped and hit him right between the legs. The look that he sent Kikyou was enough for her to run off.

"Well, baby, I..still, uh, have shopping to do so I'll see you. Uh, bye," she stuttered.

"Wow, look at her go. She should be in track," Sango said between small laughter.

"I never knew you could run like that in stiletto heels," Kagome snickered.

Both girls broke into full laughter again as Inuyasha groaned and stood up. "You think this is funny?" he growled.

"Duh! It's hilarious," Kagome shot back at him without missing a beat of laughter. His face would've sent anyone else running scared, but not Kagome as she grinned very widely up at him.

He dove for Kagome and began laughing. "I'll teach you to laugh at me," he said chasing her through the mall as Sango was left behind yelling at them to wait up.

Kikyou watched the two who were oblivious to the audience staring at them. This was about the time that Souta and Kohaku wandered up and Souta watched with mixed emotions as Kagome ran from a laughing Inuyasha. It was obvious to him that Inuyasha was letting her run without catching her yet, seeing as he was half demon; he could've caught her at any time. Knowing his sister as well as he did, he was sure that she probably didn't even realize that Inuyasha was flirting with her big time and that she was sending back the same vibe.

Kohaku saw Souta's mixed expression and said, "You know, Kagome just is so bright that she seems to attract everyone to her without realizing it. She has so many friends of all different types of people. Like being friends with Inuyasha. I think he gets sucked into her too except last time when they were friends, I don't think he really had accepted who he was but Kagome helped him realize that even though they weren't friends she still managed to help him accept himself. You know he's not really a bad guy."

Souta glanced at Kohaku just a little bitterly. "And how would you know that? Kagome takes things like that hard and it took a long time after he ditched her friendship for Kiky-hoe till she wasn't as hurt about it anymore so it seems to me that he isn't exactly good." Souta thought back to the time his sister and Inuyasha were the best of friends slightly angry because he knew that he had only taken Inuyasha's betrayal so hard himself too because he had seen Inuyasha more as a great role model and hero instead of as his sister's friend or a friend of himself.

Souta sighed in resignation as he watched Inuyasha speed up and catch Kagome all at once and Souta knew that all he would be able to do is make sure Inuyasha wouldn't hurt her again because he wouldn't be able to stop their once again blooming friendship. He lifted Kagome up by her waist from behind her and began carrying her to the men's underwear store close by.

As soon as Kagome saw where he was taking her, she squealed loudly and began chanting and begging to be let down. "Inuyashaaaaa, let me down! Pleaseeeee. INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled slightly as he finally set her down in front of a group of men looking at underwear that she was now blocking and Inuyasha reached to grab some to decorate Kagome with before he realized she had yelled and taken off again as the men laughed at the pair.

She ran into a bathroom that was near and noticed that Sango had followed as she took time to catch her breath. To her astonishment, he began beating on the door and trying to coax her out of the restroom. She began laughing hysterically again as a chorus of Awww's raised up from the other women of the restroom. After Kagome had caught her breath and calmed down and wrestled Sango to find out why she was staring at her so funny.

Suddenly things got very serious when Sango said, "Kagome, you and Inuyasha are acting very.. close. Have both of you been hanging out together again? And why wasn't I told about it!"

That's all it took for Kagome to realize what they had been doing. Kagome had been in such a good mood that morning and they first began running into the boys, she had kept her wall up and tried to be cold. But after being followed so long, she just couldn't help it. She had been having a good time with Sango and then Inuyasha had made her laugh. That was something that hadn't happened in a long time.

Kagome replied softly, "No, this is the first time I saw him in quite a while. I guess I just lost track of myself. Now what do we do?"

Miroku had tricked Inuyasha away from the bathroom door (saying that the girls snuck out a back door in the restroom) after a text from Sango, so the two girls exited the bathroom and ran to the nearest exit. The girls made it safely to the car without being seen but Kagome had to wait for Souta to get her text and meet them.

It didn't take but a couple minutes to see Souta and Kohaku come out of the mall. Luckily they had enough time to get their supplies before Kagome sent the text. Unfortunately, Inuyasha wasn't aware of the mood change in Kagome and he was still playfully looking for her. Kagome glanced at the front door as she drove by to leave and she saw Inuyasha standing there and he finally noticed her. He had still been looking for her. Her eyes met his but she knew already that she couldn't keep the sadness out of them. She saw his eyes widen just a fraction and then she turned her head away and stepped on the gas.


End file.
